


Keep on Dreaming

by iheartallthefandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: End Of The Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, kind of a song fic, snapshots of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/pseuds/iheartallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to propose to his boyfriend, because, at the end of the day, he's the one he wants. And he wouldn't have it any other way. A few snippets of their relationship thrown in throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I had to write after listening to End of the Day on repeat 47000 times the day it came out. Not beta-d, just read by the fab AZ who always listens to me babble on about writing. Bout time I did something about it! :) Hope you enjoy all the fluffiness!

He checked his jacket pocket for the third time. The day he was going to propose to his boyfriend of three years was finally here. Plans had been carefully orchestrated- dinner reservations had been made, the weather forecast had been checked, and a casual stroll through the zoo had been plotted to end right in front of the bears, their favorite animal.

One of their first dates had been to the zoo and that is when he had first known that the boy he couldn’t stop thinking about was the boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It only made sense that they would revisit the zoo to make that next step together. It was the anniversary of the day they’d met, and although they didn’t usually celebrate that day, he thought it was a good excuse to take his boyfriend out to a fancy dinner.

Plus, they’d visited the zoo many times throughout their three years together, being that it was one of their favorite places in the city, so it was the perfect end to the date. It was also the perfect setting for his surprise proposal. He knew his boyfriend was not quite expecting a proposal yet.

As he waited to go pick up his boyfriend for the date that would change their lives, he let his mind drift over their relationship.

***

They met, of course, at a party one of their mutual friends had been throwing to celebrate the end of term. It was held in a shitty little uni flat, but it one of the best parties either had ever attended. They knew of each other, due to traveling in the same circles, but they’d never been properly introduced. Maybe they’d nod when passing on the way to class, but that was the extent of their knowledge. It was always just, hey, there’s that fit guy my friend is always talking about.

The party was on a late night at the end of May. It had been storming all day, but had cleared up enough to open the balcony doors and let the cool temps into the flat. He had arrived a little early, bringing drinks as promised. Mingling for a while, he eventually drank enough to summon the courage to join the dance floor. He danced for a while and soon enough was giggly-drunk and dancing with anyone who would get close enough. The music spilled out of the flat, and some people had even taken the festivities up the roof. He didn’t join the party above the party because it was pretty windy and still wet from all the rain. So he stayed to dance.

A new song came on and someone with firm hands grabbed his hips. He melted back into this person, shocked that he was able to dance this well after the many drinks he’d had. The song got dirty quick, and the two were grinding in sync and closely enough that he felt himself and his dance partner reacting. As much as he appreciated dirty dancing, he didn’t really want to be sporting a semi in the middle of a party at a flat that was a mile from his own. He couldn’t exactly leave to go take care of business, imagining those firm hands and half-hard cock grinding into his arse.

Turning around, he found that the boy he’d been grinding on had the most amazing eyes. They almost sparkled, but that could have been the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. They both grinned, recognizing each other (as they later admitted) as that one fit guy they saw around campus. He was glad, honestly, that it had turned out to be him and not some other bloke he didn’t even recognize. At least he knew this guy was a friend of a friend. Not to mention he was one of the fittest guys he’d ever seen.

Gathering his courage, he leaned in and kissed the boy. Seeing as they were both quite a bit drunk, it wasn’t a movie kiss where the world stops, fireworks explode, and your foot just pops with the magic of it all. But it was a damn hot kiss and pretty close to movie magic.

He didn’t remember much of the rest of the party as it died down, but they did migrated to a corner, lazily dancing and exchanging kisses as they talked. He didn’t really know what they had talked about- maybe their hopes and dreams, definitely their studies and how glad they were for end of term. They found out each was staying in town for summer holidays, rather than leaving to go back home. Before parting, each managed to save the other’s number in his phone and went home to sleep off the alcohol while dreaming of the new love they had found.

***

It hadn’t always been an easy three years. Love, in all of its hot and heaviness, can be frightening, for sure. It had been a whirlwind at the beginning. They had gotten pretty serious pretty fast after the party, texting and talking all the time, and spending a ton of time together. They moved in together after only six months of dating. Then there was university to finish, and establishing careers- he as a radio broadcaster and his boyfriend a primary teacher. They had struggled, of course, but it was never anything they couldn’t handle.

There had been some loud and crazy fights. One that stood out was the time his boyfriend forgot to remind him they were having his colleagues over for dinner. He had headed home to their flat from a long day at the station, working on promos for upcoming events, and wanted just a lazy night in with his boy, cuddling on the sofa with takeaway. However, his boyfriend was found frantically dashing around the kitchen, tidying and preparing for dinner.

“Love?” he asked in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get everything together for tonight, obviously. What else would I be doing tonight?”

“Didn’t think we had plans, sorry. What are we cooking?” he asked casually, wondering why his boyfriend was obsessing over a simple dinner that they hadn’t planned.

“You- didn’t-” his boyfriend stopped his frantic cleaning and stared at him. “Of course we have plans!”

He pulled his head out of the fridge, looking for something they could prepare for dinner. “What are our plans, love?” his voice took on a confused and slightly angry tone. It wasn’t as if they had talked about plans at breakfast, or the night before or anything.

“My colleagues are coming here. Tonight.” His boyfriend nearly shouted. “For dinner!”

“Since when?” Now he was angry. They never had friends over spur of the moment, especially when it involved cooking. At the most they’d invite the lads over for video games and takeaway, but that was never on a week night!

They must have argued for at least another twenty minutes, all while cooking a roast that had luckily been defrosting, because this dinner was happening whether he liked it or not. It wasn’t as if they could have uninvited his boyfriend’s colleagues. They were lovely people and it was nice to get to know the people his boyfriend spent all day with. That night they didn’t spoon and each spend the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep peacefully after they argued.

If they woke up tangled together in the morning, and it led to some amazing make-up sex, well then, the argument had been good for something. That and his boyfriend never forgot to mention a dinner party again.

There was also the time he had somehow missed the electric bill. It had gotten buried on their kitchen counter, under papers to mark and albums to preview, amongst other things and it had completely slipped his mind. Or, it did, until the lights were turned off two weeks later in the middle of Top Gear.

The crazy thing was that they weren’t really even watching the show, just lazily making out in the chair they’d cuddled up in, but it was the shock of it all. The lights weren’t off for long, he called and paid immediately, and they were turned back on, but the mood had been shattered.

He realized, of course, why it was a big deal, and that obviously, he needed a better system to keep track of bills and when they were due, but he as upset enough at himself when they got into the argument.

They yelled and swore a bit, cursing the fact that the lights were turned off and that it really was his fault. Then his boyfriend tossed out that if he couldn’t be responsible for paying a simple bill, what was he going to do when they had kids. As soon as it left his mouth, he clasped his hands over his mouth in shock and apologized immediately. They hadn’t really discussed kids at this point and the jab hurt. They didn’t talk the rest of the night, and he spent part of the night curled up on the sofa. Eventually he returned to bed and when they woke up in the morning they talked it out.

They’d both said things they didn’t mean on both occasions and many others, but they knew that words spoken in anger or aggravation didn’t define them as a couple. Somehow they knew that they would always patch things up because they were strong together. Soon after they got together, each knew that this relationship would make a difference. They clicked on so many levels, like they had always meant to be together, and like they had always known each other. Their friends often teased that they were the old married couple perpetually stuck on honeymoon mood due to how they acted together.

They were like fire and lightning- strong on their own, and potentially dangerous, but together they were unstoppable. There was nothing they couldn’t work through together.

***

He remembered the first time they had discussed marriage and staying together forever. They had just finished dinner (chicken wrapped in parma ham with a side of mash, one of their favorite dishes to make together) and were lounging on the couch with glasses of wine, just talking. He didn’t even remember who brought it up first, but suddenly it was out there and big. It was all too real too fast and he remembered panicking, and struggling to breathe. Next thing he knew, he woke up in the hospital. His mum and his boyfriend were hovering over him, each holding a hand. He smiled softly at his mum and turned to his boy.

“What happened?”

“You passed out, babe. Got a little scared, I reckon.”

“I’m sorry, really.” Somehow sensing they needed their privacy, his mum slipped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

“It’s ok, love, honest. Maybe it’s too early to be talking about these kind of-”

“No,” he exclaimed. A slight look of terror crossed his boyfriend’s face before fading away.

“I mean,” he continued softly, tightening his grip on their clasped hands. “No, it’s not too early. I want all of those things with you, love. Marriage, kids, a house, three dogs, everything.”

“Three dogs?” his boyfriend cocked an eye. “Haven’t thought too much about this, have you?”

“Maybe a bit,” he said blushing.

“Then why panic?” His boyfriend asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

“I guess it’s just one thing to imagine our life together in my head, and it’s wonderful, it is, but I still thought it was a fantasy of our future. To realize you wanted it too… that was just kind of overwhelming.” He ducked his head a bit.

“Obviously, love,” his boyfriend grinned, reaching to tip his chin back up so he could see the wide smile beaming at him. “We barely talked about our forever for 20 minutes before I’m calling the paramedics to bring you to the hospital.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “not to mention so embarrassed!”

“It happened and you’re fine, which is all that matters. You should’ve heard your mum talking with the doctors. She must’ve diagnosed you with 17 different things, from the flu to the bubonic plague before they convinced her it was just a panic attack and you were fine.” His boyfriend grinned retelling the stories about his mum. She was definitely a character.

“I love you, babe, you know?”

“I know, and I love you too. Now let’s get you home.”

That night they really talked about everything. He never forgot the most important thing his boyfriend said before they drifted off to sleep.

“You’re the one that I want, at the end of every day. I will always love you.” He committed those words to memory and they dreamed of their futures together.

***

It was time to get going. They had dinner at 6:30, and he had to pick his boyfriend up from school. He had stayed late to finish some marking. It was nearing the end of term, and more often than not, his boyfriend was at school or working on schoolwork while hunched over the kitchen table.

His knees would not stop shaking as he drove to the school. They were going for a proper date, so they were driving rather than walking or catching the bus like they usually did. He tried to calm himself down and went through his proposal plan and speech as he impatiently made his way through the busy streets.

“Happy sort of anniversary, love,” he said as he greeted his boyfriend who was climbing in the car. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back to stare at that gorgeous man.

“Anniversary?” his boyfriend asked curiously. “Did I- did I forget a date? I’m sorry, babe!”

“No, no, you didn’t miss anything. It’s the anniversary of the day we met three years ago.”

“Oh, that’s special then, love. You know I’m horrible with dates. Makes me glad I have you to always remind me.” His boyfriend grinned cheekily. “Proper glad we made dinner plans for tonight then! Always good to have an excuse to go out with you, but celebrating is an even better reason!”

“Love you.”

“Love you too!”

They drove to the restaurant, talking briefly about their days. His boyfriend promised he had many funny stories to share from his classroom, and there was never a dull moment on his radio show, so he always had stories.

The restaurant was certainly posher than most they ate at, but it was the perfect amount of fancy for the occasion.

“Damn, we’re going posh tonight, aren’t we?”

“Only the best for you, obviously.”

They ate and talked and laughed, drawing eyes more than once with their loud laughter. His boyfriend’s students were just that funny.

“Wanna order dessert, babe?” his boyfriend asked.

“No, let’s wait. We can get ice cream at the zoo if you want though.”

“We’re going to the zoo, too?” His boyfriend grinned widely. “I love strolling around the zoo with you!”

“Good thing it’s a date then,” he said cheekily.

After paying, they made their way to the zoo. The sky was starting to darken, and he knew it would be the perfect hint of dusk by the time they got to the bears.

They wandered for a while, taking in the animals, and the many children still excitedly running up to each enclosure.

“That’ll be us eventually,” his boyfriend said, pointing towards some tired, but happy looking parents who were pushing two tiny kids around in a stroller. They had finally reached the bear area, and he knew. This was it.

“I can’t wait, babe,” he replied softly, coming to a stop in front of the polar bears. They both loved how in the right light, the polar bears’ fur could look like any color in the rainbow. (A/N: Yes, I know this is obviously not true…)

He took a deep breath.

“Babe?” he asked. His boyfriend was still watching the couple with the tiny children.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve something I need to ask you?” he began nervously.

“Course. Anything.”

“Ok. I can’t believe we’ve known each other for three years now. It’s been an amazing three years and I’m so glad I’ve had the time with you.”

“Me too, love.”

He smiled. “We’ve had so many good times together, and I can’t wait for our future together. He fumbled for the ring in his pocket, twisting it back and forth between his fingers. “All I know is, at the end of the day, I want to follow my heart. I know I love you and there isn’t any other way I can see my life going.” His boyfriend gasped, realizing where he was headed with this little speech.

Getting down on one knee with the ring outstretched, he looked up shakily, blinking away sudden tears. “If there’s something I’ve learnt from the million mistakes I’ve made, you’re the one that I want at the end of each and every day. Will you marry me?”

His boyfriend just looked at him in shock. He was crying- they both were, and he waited anxious seconds for him to say anything. He held out the ring, solid platinum with three embedded diamonds, and his boyfriend began nodding and reaching out.

“YES! Of course, yes! Of course I’ll marry you.” Laughing, he slipped the ring on his boyfriend, no, his fiancée’s finger, feeling like his heart was about to burst. “Now get up here so I can kiss you, you fool!”

He did, and they did, and the bystanders around them, families and couples and even zoo workers clapped and cheered.

Then they got their ice cream.

***

A few months later, they were married in a simple ceremony with their closest friends and family. A few months after that, they began the paperwork that allowed them to adopt their first daughter by the beginning of the new year.

They lived out their lives together, happy and content, and always remembered to keep on dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear who you think the "he" is and who you think the boyfriend/fiancee is... :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @iheartallthefandoms. (No clue how to link that, lol) Drop me a note!


End file.
